The Rise of Lord Voldemort
by texas angel called tori
Summary: Out of Hogwarts everyone knows him as Tom Riddle. A good worker for the UMF. But for a few he is know as Lord Voldermort. The one who will take over. Vicky Price is on his tail but doesn't what she is getting her self into. An exciting mystery/action envo
1. The boy named Riddle

This is fan fiction, meaning no one has claimed to be JK Rowling. We aren't making any money, so don't sue. This is also written by my cousin, Mike. Hes just borrowing my fanfic account.  
  
Chapter 1: The boy named Riddle  
  
2 green beams of light hit each other. They start to grow bigger. A voice booms over everything. The voice is muffled.  
  
Tom opens his eyes and realizes where he is. He is sitting at the Slytherin table waiting for his named to be called at his graduating ceremony. Professor Dippet is calling someone to pick up his or her diploma.  
  
Tom Riddle was not an ordinary kid at an ordinary school. He was a wizard going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom's appearance was strange for his age. He was taller than most anybody of his grade. He was pale with jet-black hair. He was also very skinny.  
  
Tom was slightly listening to Dippet, slightly spacing off. Tom knew he got the best marks of his year. He was head boy. He had gotten sixteen O.W.L. 's ( that set a school record). He was probably the best student Hogwarts had seen. That didn't matter to him anymore. He wanted to be the greatest sorcerer in the world. He also wanted power, and lots of it.  
  
He only told a couple of his closest friends his dreams for domination. His closest friend, Shifard Malfoy was the only one who knew Tom opened the chamber of secrets. The basilisk inside attacked seven mudbloods, finally killing one.  
  
Malfoy said after school he would gather some supporters and meet up with Tom so they could began their work. Now Dippet was getting in the R's.  
  
"Rander," Dippet echoed through the hall.  
  
James Rander walked up To Dippet, shook his hand, and with the other took his diploma. The room erupted with appluase. When the room got quiet Dippet said another name.  
  
"Damn pretty boy; they only like him because he's good at qudditch," Tom thought.  
  
"Riddle," boomed Dippet.  
  
Tom flinched at the name. He hated his mudblood father's name. He disowned that name the day he killed his father and his family. He choose Lord Voldemort for his career.  
  
Voldemort walked up to where Dippet was and forced a smile. he shook Dipet's hand vigorously. He strode back to his seat at the table. He didn't get half the applause as Rander did. He daydreamed for the rest of the ceremony and feast. He stumbled back to his room and packed.  
  
Voldemort opened his suitcase and started to pile his stuff in. He put all his dark magic stuff in a secret compartment so nobody would find it. Malfoy walked in.  
  
" What can I do you for Malfoy?"  
  
" I just wanted to ask you what you where gonna do before we start... it."  
  
" I gotta job at the United Magical Front."  
  
" I know somebody who works there. He's a friend of dad. His name's Snape, Vandes Snape."  
  
" That might come in handy," Voldemort said coolly.  
  
Voldemort laid on his bed for hours, just thinking. He finally drifted off to sleep. He woke up with a jolt. He was sweating. The sun was high and the room empty. Voldemort jumped out of bed, and grabbed his stuff and ran out of the room. He hurried out of the common room and down the hall. He hustled out of the school and down to the train. He jumped on the train just before it took off.  
  
Voldemort found an empty compartment. He sat down and stared out the window. He had so many questions. Who would want to stop him from leaving Hogwarts? Why would they want to stop him? So many questions. Before he knew it the train was slowing down at King's Cross Station. He leapt out of the train and into the packed platform of 9 3/4. He walked into the muggle world. Remembering he had someplace to be, he hurried off. 


	2. Le Toh

Chapter 2: Le Toh  
  
He could apparate to his wotel he was staying at but didn't want to attract any attention. He had been able to apparate since his third year. Nobody knew, except maybe Dumbeldore.  
  
Voldemort was staying at a wotel (wizarding hotel). It was cheap and easy to find. His wotel's name was Le Toh.  
  
Voldemort hurriedly got on a train traveling to Gunger Avenue. That was the street The Leaky Cauldron was on. He went out back of The Leaky Cauldron. He went to a wall covered in vines. He tapped it three times. The wall disappeared. A sign was hung up reading: Casasito; largest wizarding homestead.  
  
It was packed building after building. The street got narrower down the road. There were so many sounds going on at the same time you couldn't hear anything. It smelled as if someone had boiled a hundred eggs at the same time.  
  
Voldemort found himself outside of Le Toh. The building looked very old. It was very dirty and looked as if the highest floor was held on by magic.  
  
Voldemort walked in holding his bag. He came up to the front desk and tapped on the bell. A stout wizard waddled out to him.  
  
" How may I help yee," he said.  
  
" I have a reservation under the name Voldemort," Voldemort responded.  
  
" Right, here it is, room 18. FITSROY come help Mr. Voldermort with his bag," the man roared .  
  
A pudgy "little man" came from behind a door. He gabbed Voldemort's bag and motioned for him to follow. He ascended up a flight of stairs. Then another until he found Fitsroy and himself in a wide hallway. Voldemort followed him to the third door on the right. Plastered on the door was the number 18. Fitsroy handed him his bag and left.  
  
Voldermort walked in. It wasn't much different from a muggle hotle aside from the fact that there was no radio. Other than that it was the same. Voldemort set his bag down and took out some food. He ate it quickly. He laid on his bed, put the covers over him, and almost immediately fell asleep. This was good because he would need his strength for the new day.  
  
He woke up to a knocking at his door.  
  
" WHAT!"  
  
" Just waking yee up for work sir," the pudgy man he meet yesterday said.  
  
He got up and changed his clothes. He ate a meek breakfast and got his wand. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth. Voldemort was ready for the United Magical Front.  
  
The United Magical Front was like the police of wizards. No, the U.M.F. was like the FBI of wizards. There were many wizards working at the UMF. Usually you had to work at least four years being an auror before you came to UMF.  
  
An owl rapped at Voldemort's window. He let it in. It dropped an envelope then flew off. On the letter were three crimson letters, UMF. He opened it up and read the letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Riddle,  
  
We are pleased to inform you of the location of the UMF office. It is located south of Bermtech, Wales. You will have to go into a muggle "gas station" called "Shell Station" located at the intercross of Hikebook Blv. and 16 St. Go into the restroom of the gas station. Tap the sink with your wand and it will disappear. It will only disappear for thirty seconds though so hurry up. We will be pleased to meet you. We will await your arrival Mr. Riddle  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ima Soree 


	3. United Magic Front

Chapter 3: The United Magic Front  
  
Voldemort got ready and aparated to the gas station in Bermtech. He walked in inconspicuously. He walked to the back near the restroom. He opened the door, and looked in. The air smelled of urine and rat dung.  
  
He went over to the sink and tapped it. It dissolved showing an empty space where the sink was. He walked through into the UMF building.  
  
He walked through to the light. A thin man with a mustache to match was blocking him from going any further into the new room. He was holding a paper and looking up at Voldemort.  
  
" Mr. Riddle I presume," he drawled lazily.  
  
" Yeah that's my name," Voldemort sneered looking at the wispy man.  
  
Before Voldemort could say anything the man took off at a fast pace. They came into a new room. This room resembled a normal muggle office. Cubicles all over. There were three huge doors at the end of the room that caught his eye. They were labeled: Ima Soree, Ellite Force, and Lunch Room.  
  
He followed the man to an end cubicle. On the desk was labeled T. M. Riddle. The man left leaving Voldemort at his desk. Shortly a woman came up from behind him. She was tall and slender with blonde hair.  
  
" Hello Mr. Riddle, my name is Ima Soree, head of UMF headquarters." Voldemort just nodded looking at her.  
  
" Each field officer has a partner. I know you're not a field officer yet but I'm still giving you a partner. His name is Vandes Snape.  
  
A black haired man with a pasty smile strolled out behind a cubicle.  
  
" Hello Mr., er Riddle was it," Vandes said holding back a laugh.  
  
Voldemort cringed with anger. Suddenly a bird swooped down and landed on Vandes' head. He took the letter and skimmed down. His face became paler than it was.  
  
" Uh, I'll leave you two amongst each other," said Soree and she walked away.  
  
Immediately Snape bowed to the ground apologizing.  
  
" So sorry master. I didn't know it was you. Please forgive me."  
  
" Get up you fool, don't make a scene here."  
  
" Sorry Lord, I didn't know you were the one Malfoy told me about," Vandes said choking back tears.  
  
" Very well, you can make it up to me later," Voldemort snarled.  
  
For the rest of the day Voldemort did deskwork. He got up to leave and tripped over a box. His shirt ripped revealing his left forearm. Snape came up to pick up the box and saw "it".  
  
"It" was a birthmark resembling a snake crawling out of a skull. "It" was called the dark mark. "It" was the sign of Slytherin and soon sign of Voldemort.  
  
Snape glanced down at Voldemort's arm and called out," That's the sign of--- "  
  
" --Salazar Slytherin," Voldemort finished.  
  
" That must mean you're the heir, bloody hell your the heir!"  
  
" That's right, said Voldemort in an I though you already knew kind of tone.  
  
When he got back to Le Toh he was too tired to do anything but sleep. He had a dream.  
  
Two green beams hit each other. They start to grow bigger. A yelling can be heard. The two beams explode causing a crash. Tom opened his eyes soaked with cold sweat. 


	4. Better safe than soree

Chapter 4: Better safe than Soree  
  
It had been three weeks since his first day. Still no word from Malfoy. He hated his desk work. He hated filing form after form.  
  
He walked into work ruefully. He sat down and spaced off. A few minutes later his boss walked up.  
  
" Hey Riddle, we're gonna give ya a chance," she said.  
  
" Where are we going," said Voldemort tying to keep the excitement out of his voice.  
  
" Diagon Alley, a gang of sewer goblins are starting a riot. Ok, ready, this is the big time."  
  
Voldemort just nodded. Only four wizards were coming on this mission. There was Snape, Sora, Wallace, and Voldemort himself.  
  
Snape took a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fire. The fire turned green. Snape jumped in and bellowed, " Diagon Alley."  
  
The rest repeated until it was Voldemort's turn. He got the floo powder and followed suit.  
  
He found himself in a familiar surrounding. Beside the fact that many people were screaming and the alley was filled with goblins. An army of goblins were causing havoc. Voldemort cleared his head and went after the group. Two were already down. Snape and Wallace lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
The goblins surrounded them They shot blasts of fire at them. Sora made a barrier so they were protected. Voldemort found the spell he should use.  
  
" MILLIPGAG!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Millions of tiny pigs, the size of grapefruits flew out of Voldemort's wand. All of them landing in the goblin's throats. Gagging them. It cut off their air, rendering them unconscious.  
  
Voldemort transferred the nearest goblin into a giant box with wings. Then with his wand he lifted all the goblins and put them in the box. Then he sent the box the ministry of magic.  
  
They restored Diagon Alley to the way it was. The only building that wasn't really damaged was the new one (Quality Qudditch Supplies). Voldemort went back home more happily than he came  
  
The next morning Soree signaled him into her office.  
  
" I'm delighted at what you did Riddle, that's why I'm putting you on the Elite Force."  
  
A door opened behind her and four people walked in.  
  
" Let me introduce Frank Grimes."  
  
A balding man walked up and shook his hand.  
  
" Amanda Davies"  
  
A woman in her mid forties came up now and shook his hand.  
  
" Reggie Abbott"  
  
A blonde haired man shook his hand rather vigorously.  
  
" And Violet Brown"  
  
A woman with silky brown hair came up to him and shook his hand.  
  
After all the introducing Voldemort asked Soree for a private word. Before she could do anything he hit her with a mute charm.  
  
" Discreto," he bellowed.  
  
She became silent. She needed to be for what he was going to do next.  
  
" Crucio," he boomed.  
  
He didn't lift the spell for ten minutes. She lay twitching on the floor. He did something he had only done four other times.  
  
" Avada Kevardra!" he screamed.  
  
Getting rid of Soree was essential to his plan. This would leave the UMF in disorder. He would also have to take out the Elite Force.  
  
The Elite Force room was sound proof. So, he didn't need messing with the mute charm. But better safe than soree. 


End file.
